


At once

by Yeonbeanie



Series: The new blossom grows [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Basically Yeonjun having a weird dream, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Inspired by Music, Kinda, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Masturbation, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonbeanie/pseuds/Yeonbeanie
Summary: That night, Yeonjun sees a dream.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: The new blossom grows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	At once

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally written right after an algebra exam that's why it makes no sense i swear

That night, Yeonjun sees a dream.

He sees himself floating in the ruins of his own heart, a silent, gray hurricane taking over him. He sees pink skies ahead of him, pink waves washing him over, pink flowers blooming inside his heart. It’s all so vivid, like he can just reach out and touch the rouge clouds that surround him, taking his fragile body apart inch by inch and not letting him breathe. He feels his skin turning to white smoke, feels himself mingling with every breath he takes until he becomes one with nothing and everything, until he can sense the sun shine upon him and right through him.

He sees the sharp pain that shoots up his spine in small lightning bolts as the clouds pick him up and he feels more, more and more and freer than he’s ever been when he screams louder than he ever has and he _rains_.

From up here, he notices things he has always denied himself of. Temptation, Impulsion, madness and the soft sound of Soobin as he sings sweetly in his ear. Sees him, feels his lover pressed up against him as light pours through thin crochet curtains of an old motel.

 _“So pretty, all for me.”_ the words echo through the endless horizon of his fantasy, visions of bony fingers and soft fingertips creeping up his chest and driving him mad. Back in his own bed, Yeonjun struggles against his satin sheets, moaning as a stray tear rolls down his cheek. Licking his own fingers, Yeonjun reaches inside his shirt, softly touching his own nipples, savoring the pleasure even if it’s slight.

Wind blows through his hair softly, but Yeonjun can’t tell if it’s in his dream or if the Seabreeze is pouring through the small window of his room. He opens his eyes to sparkling shadows and clouds painted on the walls. Next to him on the warm sheets lays Soobin, hands wrapped securely around his waist as if he’s afraid Yeonjun is gonna disappear any time now, Just like Yeonjun himself is.

_“I want you to spend the night with me, can you do that?”_

The words haunt him. Another tear falls but this time it’s red, red and ablaze as it burns his skin. Yeonjun cries more, crumbling to pieces but held together by Soobin’s tight grip as he feels himself shattering like a ceramic plate.

_“Tonight you’re not Choi Daniel. You’re just Yeonjun, My Yeonjun.”_

he whines, ripping his shirt off and sighing as the cool air hits him, making his sensitive nipples harden against the blanket draped over him but it’s still not enough. And Yeonjun _hurts_ , his muscles burn and his heart feels like a deflated balloon inside his chest, heaving more and more with every breath he takes. he tries to get away from Soobin’s hands in his dream, and when the younger lets go, Yeonjun finds himself in the middle of a storm, wearing a short dress that wrinkles when he crumples it in his hands. He feels pleasure searing through him, his eyes fluttering as it grows stronger and crashes over him and his heart lights up like a warning sign, like a room full of the smallest and brightest stars, like a shattered piece of what everyone believes him to be, bright and painful and too high for him to reach.

He slips a hand inside his shorts, gripping himself and furiously tugging at his aching member, his tears shining like stars as rays of gleaming light shine on his face and his red lips, hot and soft and mesmerizing. Yeonjun imagines Soobin being there with him, forcing his legs open and leaving wet kisses on his thighs, marking every inch of his skin crimson as he whispers to him, his eyes dark and his voice deeper than midnight skies.

_“Don’t pretend to be so innocent”_

His heart glows in bright orange, and Yeonjun grows more impatient. Flowers bloom all around him, flowers of ache and flowers of need, purple and dark green, and he feels the flames engulf him amidst the storm. He sees Soobin staring back at him in every mirror, sees familiar black hair and violets and love swallowing him down. He moans, bucking in his hand as he grows closer to the edge.

Intricate patterns dig into his flesh, golden moons and silver suns dig into his skin, still burning from the inside as he feels cold hands gripping his waist, soothing his burning skin.

_“I love you.”_

Yeonjun arches his back, mouth falling open, eyes shutting tightly as he lets out a high-pitched moan, spilling all over his own body, his small frame shaking in the aftershocks of the intense orgasm and with every sob he lets out. Colors he can’t explain pool under his eyelids, shifting from the softest to blinding in a matter of seconds. And when Yeonjun opens his eyes, all he can see is sparkling waves of gold crashing against each other in a perfect storm, rays of sunlight painting everything golden and casting a beautiful shadow over the contoured face of the maid who’s there to wake him up and get him ready for the ceremony, he assumes.

Yeonjun whines and excuses him. Stretching his limbs as he cleans himself up and changes his sheets, he looks at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom. He tries to clear his head and message the headache away, but the pain is too deep and his vision is hazy, and all he can see is memories he hasn’t lived. Memories that feel more like fantasies, memories of castles and jeweled crowns and Soobin looking at him like he’s they’re gonna spend the rest of their lives together.

He splashes his face with cold water from the faucet, staring at his own tired eyes through the mirror. _There’s no way_ , he whispers to himself. _It was just a feverish dream._

But somehow, the more the words echo through his head, the less believable they seem.


End file.
